Spitfire Lover
by flame-of-strife-08
Summary: a story about a demon hunter and an arch warlock. bitter enemies since the dawn of time. what happens when a strange cnnection unfolds between the two?  a tale of forbidden love, tragic upbringings, and overprotective brothers. akuroku, yaoi, R&R


A/N well, well, well, what do we have here? The story I promised almost half a year ago? Yeah!

Now I'm kinda proud of this story, the story line is still kinda wonky, I'm not quite sure WHAT exactly is gunna happen in it past chapter 5 or so, but I have chapter 2 done now, and I'm starting on chapter 3. this is my first real STORY like you know with I dunno, A PLOT! Lol well thanks for listening and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, if I did Roxas and Axel, and Riku and Sora would be together. Xion wouldn't have died, someone would have killed Kiari, and Saix really would be a puppy =D

oh I don't own FF VII either =P

For Sky, to whom this would have never gotten farther than the 1100 word rough chapter outline it started out as.

* * *

><p>Lee Inicate Strife 1013/2011

Spitfire Lover

"CLOUD GET YOUR BROTHER! RUN! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF"

A small blonde boy was woken violently from his dreams by the loud crashing and yelling coming from down stairs.  
>"Momma?" the small boy called out. "Where are you Momma?"<p>

Roxas pulled the covers up to his chin. There were scary sounds coming from down stairs, he didn't like it. The five year old heard footsteps running toward his room. he whimpered and hid under his blankets.

Roxas's door flew open, his older brother, Cloud, ran into his room, Hair disheveled and his sword drawn, Cloud looked around he room worry showing on nothing but his eyes, searching for his youngest brother. Two cerulean eyes peeked out from the plush transformers bed spread, looking at the person who invaded hes bedroom

"Cloud!" the boy yelled jumping out from under his blankets. Cloud looked relieved, striding quickly over to his little brother and scooping the small boy up against his chest.

"Cloud? Whats happening? Wheres Momma? Why is she screaming?" the small boy was scared and confused, Momma sounded like she was hurt? Why wasn't Cloud helping her?

"Some bad things broke into the house while I was gone, we cant stay here little man, we gotta go." the elder blonde said as he slung his brother over onto his back.

Roxas nodded, he was smart for his age, being raised by hunters would do that. He could tell by his brothers expression and rigid body language that this wasn't time to ask questions, but to just cling to his older brother and try not to be too afraid.

Roxas looked down, he saw that Cloud also had the rest of his swords in the holster on his back.

Cloud took off running, "Are we gunna go get Momma?" the little boy asked.

"M-mom," Clouds voice broke "i don't know little man, but we'll try and take her with us."

"Oh." Roxas was sad at hearing that, also kinda afraid, he had never heard Clouds sound so sad before. but he trusted Cloud. He knew that there was a reason why momma might not be coming with them. Cloud wouldn't just leave her here if there was no other choice.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

They flew out Roxas' door, the little blonds eyes shut tight as his older brother yelled at the demons in upstairs hallway, slicing through them on his way to the door of his fathers office. Cloud burst through the door, leaping over the redwood desk and grabbing the black and white katana that hung above the fireplace. The eldest blonde knew he wouldn't get a chance to come back to the house and get his brothers future weapons.

'Well, assuming there would still be a house to come back too.' Cloud thought grimly.

"Ready to go brother?"the elder of the two boys asked, strapping the twin blades to his waist.

"Where are we going?"

"To go see Zack." that made the little boy smile in spite of his fear, he liked the raven haired teen, he was really nice, and played pirates with him.

"O-okay." the small blonde mumbled. "lets go.. see Zack."

"Hold on tight little man." Cloud waited till he felt his brothers grip tighten around his neck and his legs clamp around under his ribs.

"We're off." then they were running again, Roxas could hear the disgusting shuffling of something moving through his house. Instinctively he shut his eyes, burrowing his face between his brothers strong shoulders. He could feel his brother moving languidly, a turn, slash with his right, then left, a grunt as he kicked another creature out of the way. the demons made scary hissing sound when they were dispatched. And spewed black blood out of the grizzly wounds his brother inflicted. Cloud fought their way down the stairs to the living room, he could hear the sound of his mother fighting, her lance making the air thrum with light magic, weakening the horrid creatures.

Cloud hopped down over the banister, landing in the living room. He sliced through the seemingly endless tide of beasts, looking over at his mother. she was holding her own, looking like a mage worrier of old, even wearing her now ripped and bloodied pajamas. She looked towards her sons, seeing if they were both alright. In the millisecond she looked away from the fray, Cloud noticed multiple things simultaneously;

Everything slowed down, his mom didn't see the possessor float behind her, she seemed to inhale the smoky figure, her eyes turned black, there was nothing he could do.

A grossly disturbing smile spread across her face as she stared at her eldest son, her black eyes gleaming in horrible mirth. Her teeth almost looked like they were getting sharper as she brought the lance level with her heart, hand gripping either side of the wicked sharp weapon.

"M-mom! fight it! don't let it beet you Mom! MOM!" Cloud called, slicing through the demons to get closer to her, as sutpid as that plan was.

"Good bye boys," the demonic twinged voice of their mother cooed, then she giggled, the single most disturbing sound either of the two boys had ever heard. "See you in hell."

"MOM NO!" cloud yelled, lunging forward though there was nothing he could do.

Roxas opened his eyes to see why cloud had screamed, his bright cerulean eyes widened. He saw his mothers twisted face, laughing as she shoved her weapon deep into her own chest, blood spurting out from the deep wound, her eyes a vicious coal black. her maniacal cackle soon turned into a scream of agony and humiliation as the possessor left her body and she regained control. The demons left then, just a few stranglers were left in the house and yard. It took allot of energy to take over the Strife's matriarch but they'd be regrouping to take the boys soon. The sandy haired woman stood, but barely. still holding her lance to her chest, knowing that if she left it in she would die, and if she took it out she'd die in moments from blood loss. Her blood was flowing down her lance and onto her hands now. The two boys couldn't look away.

Their mother wheezed, struggling to remain on her feet.

"R-run cloud, g-go t-to the," she let out a sickly wet cough and blood poured out her mouth. "the fairs house. T-tell them, I-I failed."

"No! Mom! Let me heal you! I can save you! Hold on!" she fell to her knees blood still lazily sliding from her mouth, mixing with the pain filled tears rolling down her checks. Cloud staggered forward, Roxas sobbing on hes shoulder.

"Momma?" the boy sobbed, starring at her mangled form. Her eyes darted toward them, a small smile on her face.

"It's... okay. Roxas" she wheezed, "Cloud... Cloud run!" She rasped. The demons were coming back, climbing out of dank portals from the ground, eyes glowing like those of a cats.

"But mom!"

"Run! She gasped and with the last of her strength she cast a fira spell engulfing the fallen lantern fuel canisters that were on the table, causing the makings of an inferno.

_'that's right.'_ Cloud remembered _'mom was refilling the lanterns when I left. Then she was going to bed.'_ "Run." she smiled "I l-love you two..." her eyes slid closed as the fire began to consume the whole living room. Cloud growled and kicked the yellow eyed demons that were darting toward them into the inferno. The demons screeched and writhed in the intense heat. He backed onto the porch stairs and staring angrily at the flames that exploded out the door seconds after he vacated it. snarling as he watched them eating away at his home.

"Take them to Hell mother." Red hot furry burned in the eyes of now eldest member of the Strife Clan, tears streaming down his face. Cloud wiped the angry tears from his eyes. trying to calm himself down. he sheathed his sword, being mindful of the toddler on his back, who was still sobbing wetly on the older boys t-shirt. He ran to Fenrir and hopped on. grabbing the sobbing boy off his back, and cradled the small child against his chest.

"shhhhh Roxas, everything's gunna be fine" cloud said as he rocked him in his arms, wiping a few stray tears with his thumb "Moms with Dad now."

Roxas sniffled rubbing a tear swollen eye.

"But I'm gunna miss momma, I don't want her to go"

"I don't want her to go either, but now isn't the time to cry, we need to be strong, for just a few more minutes."

"N-no" the younger brother looked up at Cloud, more tears streamed down his face. "I don't wanna be strong right now" he said hugging himself close to Cloud.

"I guess I'll have to be strong enough for both of us then." Cloud leaned forward and kissed his brother on the forehead. Then started his bike up. Roxas clung to his older brothers chest as Cloud grabbed onto the handlebars, taking off down the street towards Zacks house.

With the comforting sound of Fenrir's engine and the warmth from his older brother all around him Roxas was soon lulled into a deep, sleep.

Cloud smiled down at his brothers sleeping form, turning down the road, then pulled up to their destination. Zack and his father were already standing in the drive way. The eldest blond pulled up and turned off his bike, gathering Roxas in his arms.  
>"What happened?" Zack asked, concern filling his features as he looked at his best friend.<p>

"Demons attacked us while I was on a hunt. Mom was holding her own long enough for me to get to Roxas' room. I made it down stairs with him and started to help mom. She didn't see the possessor..." his voice trailed off, the image of is mothers usually beautiful face twisted and demonic and she took her own life, he couldn't get over it.  
>"Son, lets get you and your brother inside, you'll be staying with us now." Mr. Fair said, a sad smile gracing his features, "Trisha will be remembered for her act of bravery and strength. Don't weep for her loss, be proud for what she has accomplished.<p>

"Thank you sir. I am proud of my mother, but I'll miss her, s-she was all we had left..."

"you still got us" Zack said, smiling at his friend. "we've always been like family anyway."  
>"yeah, thanks Zack." Cloud said smiling back.<p>

The the hunters walked into the house, locking the door behind then and walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Fair was just setting a pot of tea on the table.

"Cloud? Wheres Trisha?" Mrs. Fair asked.

"S-She didn't make it." cloud said, looking down at Roxas, not able to meet her eyes.

"Oh! You poor dears! She gasped, running over and pulling Cloud into a warm comforting hug.

He smiled down at the small woman, her blue eyes full of sympathetic tears, brown hair falling down to frame her cherubic face as she held the Strife boys close.  
>"Now now Cassy let the boy breath." Mr. Fair said leaning against the the door jamb, his gray eyes showing next to no emotion as usual, but those who knew him well could see the slight tinge of sadness in them, his black gray streaked hair fell into his eyes slightly.<br>"he can breath fine James! He needs comfort! The poor boy just lost his mother! Have some sympathy!" she snapped, holding them tighter, "and as much as you like to think he's his father, he's still only a boy!"

"I'll be fine Mrs. Fair, honest. Just let me put my brother to bed." Cloud said, gently pulling out of her arms.

"oh fine,"she huffed, "you should shower too, you have nasty demon blood all over you."

"I will Miss don't worry". Cloud smiled shifting Roxas so that he wouldn't fall.

"and for the last time boy, call me Auntie!"

"yes Auntie" he said, smiling down at her before he went up stars.

"They've lost so much," Mrs. Fair muttered once he was out of sight. "its not fair to those two."

"Clouds stronger than you think he is Cassy, he can take care of himself"

"I don't care! Hes only 16 years old! He shouldn't have to deal with all of this! And poor Roxas, hes still a baby..."

"Roxas will grow up to be a strong man, like his father and brother before him. Don't worry about those boys. Well make sure they're okay." Mr. Fair said walking over to his wife and holding her close" I wont let anything happen to them.

|~meanwhile...~|

Cloud stood under the spray of the shower, tears steadily falling down his face, he had just finished settling Roxas to be in the guest room and he now had time to proses what was going on. Mom was gone. She was _gone. _She was all he had left, he didn't think he could cope with loosing her and dad.

He was so lost in the horrific flashbacks of that night that he didn't even notice Zack walk into the bathroom and slowly start to slip off his clothes. Zack stepped inside the shower and wrapped his arms around Clouds waist, making the blonde jump.

"Hey? Are you okay Spikey?" Cloud didn't answer, he just spun around and clung to his boyfriends chest.

"What am I gunna do Zack?" Cloud sobbed, "Shes gone! How am I gunna raise Roxas! He has no mother! No father! And he saw her Zack! He saw her killing herself! Hes going to be so messed up! Hes never going to lead a normal life and its all my fault!"  
>"Cloud, hes a hunter, how normal could hie life be?" the spikey haired teen feebly pounded his fist against Zacks chest.<br>"you know that's not what I mean" he choked, "why couldn't I _do_ something. I feel so useless! I could have saved her! I could have..." the two slid down so they were kneeling on the floor of the tub, Zack still holding Cloud.  
>Zack just held him as he sobbed, stroking his water soaked blonde spikes and kissing his forehead comfortingly.<p>

"It's all my fault... I couldn't save her, I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't strong enough. How can I live with myself?"

"soldier, that is no way to talk," Zack started saying, as though hey were back at camp and he was instructing cloud and the other hunters again. "enough of the self pity." his voice softened. "it wont get you anywhere.

"B-but-"  
>"No, no, no, shh. Listen to me." Zack said brushing the smaller males bangs out of his face.<p>

"Cloud, I'm sure your mother isn't ashamed or mad at you." he smiled.

"H-how can you be so sure?" he asked, his voice horse from crying.

"Because if I know you, I know you did everything in your power to get home in time, then once you got home you did everything you could have to save your mom, and when she told you to, you did everything in your power to save your brother. You and Roxas are alive, and for that I am grateful, you will always have me, and my mom and dad. We'll protect you Cloud, I promise."

Cloud relaxed against Zacks chest, closing his eyes and sighing softy, the hot water still running down his back. Letting the water was away his pain for the moment, concentrating only on the warm arms around him, and the fact that his brother was safe sleeping in the room next door.

The raven haired nineteen year old tipped Clouds head forward and met his lips in a gentle kiss, the blonde submitting immediately, he never acted so vulnerable around anyone but Zack, because Cloud knew that he was the only one who would never view him as weak or childish, he only saw him as Cloud, and would never judge him the way their demon hunting parents would.

"I'll never let them hurt you," Zack murmured against his lips, "Never again."

* * *

><p>well guys i hope you liked it ^_^ cause its now 3 am and i need to be up in 4 hours -_- thanks again to Sky for kicking my ass to get this written and edited, and thanks to my friends who showed me so much support when i came out about a certain issue today, honestly guys, never have i met an awesome-er group of people.<p>

i apologize for ant grammar/ spelling errors in advance, i didn't get my second proof read done cause im ready to pass out on my laptop now, xD so if you notice anything just review and let me know ^^

i love constructive criticism but please no flames. hope you guys have a great day/night!

-Lee


End file.
